


Han's End

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: As the title says it's about Han's End.





	

When the blade of his son's lightsaber penetrates his body, there is only a short sensation of pain. His son, no, not his son, Kylo Ren drives the blade deeper in Han's body. The pain increases. He feels as if he is aflame. Then Ren deactivates his lightsaber.  
Han knows that he will die soon. There is so much, that he would have told his son Ben. Ben Solo, his only child. He was so proud, when Leia gave birth to him. And now the child he gave life, gives him in return death.  
His breathing is about to cease. It will be soon over. It takes all of his will to lift his hand. A last time he caresses the cheek of his son. The son who murdered him.  
A last heartbeat and Han Solo falls dead in the abyss.


End file.
